Stuck in Storage
by toomuchshipstoship
Summary: Teacher! AU John and Dave are sub teachers at a school. Something happens, and they hid in the storage room. JohnxDave(Dominant/Seme!JohnXSubmissive/Uke!Dave)and Karkat in the end. M for smut and language. A fic that me and a friend did while at school. If you don't like gay porn/yaoi, don't read it. Be free to review it.


(Dave's POV)

It's my first year on my first job after graduating from college. I work as a substitute for a high school and have just got out of my first class. I walked to the teacher's lounge for a short coffee break before moving on to my next class.

I stopped when I saw movements in the school storage room. I wondered if it was just a few students messing around in there.

Suddenly, a siren went off from the speakers in the school. A man began to speak in a very panicked tone. It was the principal.

"_Code Blue! Code Blue! All students remain calm and hide. This is not an emergency!"_

I stood still, frozen to what I just heard. Code Blue? What is this, the military?

A hand grabbed my arms and pulled me into the storage room. It was , or John. What is he doing here?

"…What's a Code Blue?" I asked, peeping through a small crack on the door.

"It means that some angry fuckass is pissed off and wants to attack us." He answers, pulling me away from the door quickly.

"Be quiet, they might see you."

I walked to a box in the corner and sat on it.

"Looks like we'll be stuck together in here for a while.", I said.

"Dave…?"

"Yeah?" I noticed that he looked worried.

"You're…allergic to…spider bites…right?"

" Yeah, why?"

"Well…Fuck. You have a spider on your shoulder."

" WHAT?!" I panicked and jumped off away from the box, hit my head on one of the shelves and fainted.

I woke up a few hours later with a nicely folded shirt under my head like a pillow. It had a little blood stain on it. My head hurt as fu-

"You're awake?"

I looked at John. He was in his innerwear. I felt a bulge in my pants. I have no idea what happened. I felt so aroused by the sight I didn't even remember John was in the room.

I looked at John quickly and John returned my look by raising his eyebrow.

"What?"

" Are you…gay?"

"I don't know…maybe…I don't know!"

"Well?"

I stood up and looked at my dick. It was hard. I quickly covered it with my hand.

"I-It's not like it's like this because of you!" I said, my face red.

I sat down again, facing a wall. I made sure my back was facing John and took the folded shirt, bringing it close to my face. I smelled so…John. I felt myself blush.

"What are you doing?" John asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I answered, putting the shirt down.

"Were you…masturbating?!"

" NO!" I answered, standing up and showing my hands as proof.

"Then what the fuck were you doing?!"

" I said nothing!"

There was silence for a while. I walked over to John. I wanted to ask him something.

"John…Have you ever…uhh…kissed a guy?" I asked.

" I'm not a homosexual, Dave."

" What if I…"  
"David…What are you-!" I leaned over him for a quick kiss on the lips, interrupting his unfinished sentence.

"WHAT THE FU-"  
"Shh… the guy outside might here us." I whispered, grinning.

John pushes me away before walking to the door, his hands ready to open it. He stopped suddenly, making me move a few steps towards him.

"... Fuck." He said, turning to me.

He pushed me to the wall quickly and kisses my neck. I put one of my hands on his shoulder and the other on his back. He continued to suck and kiss my collarbone. I felt his hand tug my pants. He takes off my shades, before putting it on the shelf next to us.

" Mmm…fuck me, John…", I whispered, panting heavily.

John looked at me with a surprised look, before smirking. He stripped every piece of clothing I have on, leaving me bare naked. He nipped my collarbone lightly before moving down to my nipples. He started to pinch it slowly, making me moan at the feeling.

"Hnng…John!" I gave out a slightly loud moan.

"Be sure to lower your voice. They might hear us."

John starts to twist my nipples lightly, making me almost give out another loud moan. Fortunately, I bit my lip to hold it.

"Mnh…John…Stop teasing m-Ah!"

He then proceeds to suck on one of my nipples, biting it lightly a few times, causing me to lose all my strength to stand. John sat in front of me and kisses me. He slipped his tongue into my mouth as I gasped for air. He groped my dick, making it heat in pleasure.

"Ah-John! S-stop!" I moaned loudly.

" Remember when I said I'm not a homo? I take it all back."

" Mnhh…."

He stopped kissing me and moves down to my cock.

" Well, someone's excited, isn't he?" He touched my erection, making me flinch in response. I blushed deeply, making John chuckle. He touches my face lightly. I felt so embarrassed.

"What are you going to-!" My question was interrupted as John slipped his finger in my mouth.

"Suck." Even though I felt my face blush so hard and my cock getting hotter than before, I just obeyed and sucked his finger with no questions. He then slips a second finger into my mouth. Then a third finger.

"J-John…I can't hold on much longer... I want it!" I pleaded to him with my voice muffled from the fingers inside my mouth.

John just grinned and continued to thrust his fingers into my mouth.

"What exactly DO you want?" He asks innocently. There you have, John 'I love pranks' Egbert.

"I want you to fuck me! I want you to stick your huge cock inside me!"  
John then grinned and pulls his fingers out of my mouth, leaving a trail of saliva. He moves his fingers down and slips a finger inside me.

"Mnn-! J-John~! That feels so-Ah!"  
He thrusts his finger in and out a few times before adding the second one.

"J-John! I want your-Hnn! Your h-huge cock inside me!"

"Be patient, _David._" John smiled, calling me with my real name, which I hate so much . but at this point I don't even care.

He finally pulls his fingers out, leaving me feeling rather empty before standing up. He then opened his pants and boxers, revealing his erection. My eyes widened at the size. When I said I wanted his huge dick inside, I didn't think that it was THAT big! It's rather big for his size. Or for me.

"I d-don't think that's…gonna fit." I said, breathing heavily.

"Then you'll have to cope with that." He said with a smug grin on his face.

He made me lie on my back.

" You just sit there and be pretty for me."

He pulled my legs on his shoulders and pushed his dick gently inside me, gripping my hips lightly to not move my position. Then he starts to thrust into me.

"Ahn…John…That feels so fucking good!" I moaned as he penetrated my ass, getting deeper everytime.

"S-shit, Dave. You're so tight." He grunts, thrusting harder in every thrust.

"John! I want you…deeper...mnn! Inside me!" I moaned loudly. I didn't care who listened to us, I just want him to fuck me!

All of a sudden, he hit my prostate, making me let out another very loud moan.

"_FUCK ME THERE JOHN! FUCK ME THERE!_" I screamed in pleasure. I can feel myself tense up, signalling I can't hold on much longer.

"Dave, I'm gonna cum soon!" john was breathing heavily, thrusting harder into me. He starts to pump my dick.

"Mhh! John! I'm-!" I felt my vision go white as I came on myself and John's chest.

"Holy shit Dave, don't f-fucking clench! I can't hold-!" He came inside me, spilling his load inside me. He collapsed on me as he pulled out, closing his eyes from the exhaustion.

I felt like passing out too, but I was interrupted by the door of the storage room open. I thought John locked the door?

"HEY GUYS IT'S OKAY TO-_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKASSES DOING?!"_

It was Karkat Vantas, one of the students from the class I taught before the siren rang. He was holding a key, which is probably the storage room key. He had a blush plastered on his face.

"Uhh..I can-" It was too late to explain as Karkat had ran out of the storage room screaming he found me and John wet, sticky and naked in the storage room.

I tried to think of what to do as I used all the energy I had left to get up and close the door, but failed as I collapsed from exhaustion next to John.


End file.
